


Solstice Snog

by Alisanne



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M, dialogue only
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-24
Updated: 2017-12-24
Packaged: 2019-02-19 21:07:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 367
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13132224
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alisanne/pseuds/Alisanne
Summary: A/N:Written for Adventdrabbles' prompt # 22:Winter Solstice, and for Hogwarts365's prompt # 223:“Facts do not cease to exist because they are ignored.”― Aldous Huxley, Private, Copper.Beta(s):Sevfan and Emynn.Disclaimer:The characters contained herein are not mine. No money is being made from this fiction, which is presented for entertainment purposes only.





	Solstice Snog

**Author's Note:**

> **A/N:** Written for Adventdrabbles' prompt # 22: [Winter Solstice](https://imgur.com/5RmoKDo), and for Hogwarts365's prompt # 223:“Facts do not cease to exist because they are ignored.”― Aldous Huxley, Private, Copper. 
> 
> **Beta(s):** Sevfan and Emynn.
> 
> **Disclaimer:** The characters contained herein are not mine. No money is being made from this fiction, which is presented for entertainment purposes only.

~

Solstice Snog

~

“Happy Solstice.” 

“Harry? What are you doing here?” 

“Celebrating the Winter Solstice, just like you.” 

“How did you discover _this_ celebration? It’s supposed to be private.” 

“You’d be surprised the things people tell me. All I had to do was circulate the rumour I was interested in attending a Solstice celebration, and the invitations poured in.” 

“How did you know I would be at this one?” 

“I didn’t. This is my fourth party tonight. I’m glad I found you, all that Apparating was getting tiring.” 

“You’re ridiculous.” 

“Possibly. But I’m also determined. And you’re the one who wanted a sign from the Old Ones that our union would be blessed.” 

“So your locating me is a sign from above? Try again.” 

“Not where I was going with that, no. I thought _this_ would be the sign.” 

“What…Are those rings?” 

“Well spotted. They belonged to my great-grandparents. Isn’t the copper colour lovely? They’re the Peverell bonding rings. I’m getting them blessed tonight for when you and I get married.” 

“Harry, stop! We can’t do this. It’s been…enjoyable, but it’s over. You’re just being stubborn.” 

“Agreed. I’m being stubborn because we’re brilliant together and because you make me feel things I’ve never felt with anyone else.” 

“How do you know if you’ve never been with anyone else? Wait, you haven’t, have you?” 

“Don’t like that idea much, do you?”

“Stop smirking, it doesn’t suit you. And we can’t. People will talk. We won’t be accepted. It’s too much pressure.”

“I don’t care. I lo—like you a lot, Severus. I don’t care what people say.” 

“Facts don’t cease to exist because you choose to ignore them.”

“True, I just choose not to care.” 

“Harry—”

“…”

“…”

“What in Salazar’s name was that?”

“That’s called a kiss. Don’t tell me you’ve forgotten.” 

“You kissed me in public!” 

“Yes I did. Now, let’s get these rings blessed, shall we?” 

“You’re not going to give up, are you?” 

“Not anytime soon, no.”

“Fine. But we’re leaving this celebration as soon as the rings are blessed.” 

“Why?”

“Because we’ll need to consummate our relationship tonight as an offering to the Old Ones, and I refuse to do that here.”

“Fair enough.” 

~


End file.
